1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to A.C. power entry modules and in particular to a novel entry module which provides for both domestic and European style fusing as well as for selection of a desired operating voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,586 discloses an A.C. power module with an integral mechanical safety door that must be moved to a position which requires disconnecting the input power line to the module when a fuse is to be changed.